1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer keyboard, and in particular to a computer keyboard which is convenient to operate at high speeds.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current computer keyboard is derived from the keyboard of an English typewriter, the keys of which are distributed such that the letter keys are located in the middle, while the numeric keys, function keys and symbolic keys are arranged around the letter keys. Due to the close correlation between the computer keyboard and the typewriter keyboard, people often overlook the drawbacks of the various current computer keyboards, i.e. the so called standard keyboards in respect to the distribution of the keys. For instance, the letter keys are too concentrated, there are two sets of numeric keys and the locations of the two sets are not in equilibrium, and the function keys and symbolic keys are also irregularly arranged. Therefore, it is not easy for an operator to remember the locations of the keys, and typing errors tend to occur upon inputting information and instructions. Consequently, it is necessary to rearrange the locations of the keys of a conventional keyboard.